


The Lost Jedi

by howardlev



Category: Kylo Ren - Fandom, Rey - Fandom, Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Reylo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 11:28:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20620277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howardlev/pseuds/howardlev
Summary: “No one has to know what we do.” She said softly, almost losing her voice. She smiled at me, the most beautiful smile I’ve ever seen in my entire life.She came closer, and as she did it, I could feel the butterflies all over my stomach and I really couldn’t explain why I felt this way.A dark lord, supposed to be the leader of the great First Order, now caught in love for a girl who used to mean nothing. I was supposed to feel nothing for anyone, or anything.





	The Lost Jedi

**THE LOST JEDI**

“No one has to know what we do.” She said softly, almost losing her voice. She smiled at me, the most beautiful smile I’ve ever seen in my entire life.

She came closer, and as she did it, I could feel the butterflies all over my stomach and I really couldn’t explain why I felt this way.

A dark lord, supposed to be the leader of the great First Order, now caught in love for a girl who used to mean nothing. I was supposed to feel _nothing_ for anyone, or anything.

I took her waist in my hands as she settled into my arms, looking deep in her eyes, as I could access all of her feelings of volition. She knew it was wrong, the last jedi and the jedi killer, now embraced in a death dance of desire that would burn us to the ground, but it felt _so_ good.

Her voice was pure, soft and warm as I heard my name coming through her lips. It happened two weeks after Snoke’s death and the escape of the Resistance, when she came to me arguing that she needed to understand what kind of feelings she had for me.

I was never in a kind of situation like this before, I mean, I said: “I offered you the opportunity to join me, build a new order to the galaxy, and so you refused, rejoining the Resistance. I assume we must be enemies now.”

When I said the word _enemies,_ she smiled: “Star crossed lovers sounds much better.” She said.

“_Lovers_?” I replied. Her smile went even deeper this time. Rey was there in front of me, reveling her feelings, telling me that when she was with me, she didn’t feel alone.

“No one has to know what we do.” She said, trying to convince me that we could have a private time even being the most known enemies in the galaxy. “We must understand this, just one time, and so we decide if we continue to be enemies.”

Her fingers started to run through all over my chest over the black fabric, her eyes reveling a malice I’ve never seen before. She was rounding circles over it, while my breath was becoming harder and my hand started to act by itself, grabbing her waist as if I was used to do it.

“Don’t be afraid, Ben Solo.” She said low, concentrating her beautiful and deep hazel eyes over mine. “I feel it too.”

“I’m not afraid.” I replied.

So, I suddenly felt the warmth and softness of her lips being pressed to mine as I angled my back down to allow her according to our height difference. Her skin was in flames, I could feel it as long as my fingertips ran through her neck, as long as my heart was beating so fast that I swear I could forget that she was my biggest enemy.

“Rey…” I mumbled her name, begging her to stop because I wouldn’t be able to. “Please…” I added as a strong and unbeatable necessity started growing inside of me. A physical sensation that I was only used to feel when I was alone, sometimes. But now she was here, and she was acting as if she needed it too.

She smiled against my mouth as I begged for her, and threw me on my bed. Our desire was consuming us without asking permission, and truly, we weren’t there to deny it. Rey’s face was gold with freckles all over her check and nose, the opposite of mine, as dark and light met and collide. Her skin was warm against my cold damn body.

“We shouldn’t be doing it.” She says, and suddenly I’m afraid of her to stop. I glaze her eyes, putting a strand of hair behind her ear, so she relieves me: “I know we shouldn’t but, Ben… I need to taste it; I need to taste _you_!”

So, I give her a tiny smile, grabbing her by her shoulders and putting her body over mine while I’m laid. I’m begging for her, from the deep inside. I grab the three buns undoing her hairstyle. Only the _Force_ knows how much I’ve been wanting to mess her hair. I can feel her tongue dancing with mine and now its she who’s playing with my hair.

“You are incredible.” She says in a moment when she’s just staring at my face, as if admiring something. I don’t understand, in this moment, what _incredible_ means, but I feel safe in her company.

“And you are the _most_ beautiful woman of the entire galaxy.”

We’re in danger here, doing things that could put our lives, or the lives of the ones who she cares, in danger, but somehow the necessity of each other is bigger and more important than any war.

She then begins to take off the top part of my uniform, craving her nails in my abs as she softly kisses the skin of my chest. I don’t take too long to copy her acts. Her white tunic is in my hands now, and suddenly I’m taking it off, giving her the chance to join me in this feeling of shyness mixed with courage.

Now her breasts are showing, the little piece of flesh that covers her heart. I can see how shy she is now, so I approach her to me, hugging her with the necessity of showing how much I care and think about her. This girl may be the death of me.

“Don’t be shy.” I told her, caressing the skin of her cheek.

So, I take her on my arms, she’s so slight, delicate in the same time she’s strong, the strongest girl in the galaxy, strong enough to face a big Order alone, to defy the Supreme Leader, and now to defy me. These things about her makes me want her more and more… I believe I’ll never get rid of it, rid of the necessity of Rey.

My mouth is on her neck, and as I inhale, I can smell the sweet natural perfume of her hair. She groans as I deposit kisses along the extension of it. Suddenly I can see my hands going down walking through the skin of her belly, and so it goes down, and down, and down, and now I can feel something wet and warm, with it comes a deep breath of her, eyes closed, begging for more.

“Don’t stop.” She says, and I’m not intending to... “Ben!” She moans my name again and it makes me so hard. Something inside of me, in the middle of my legs – to be honest – feels the necessity to fulfill this empty feeling that has been there for so long.

So I start to circulate my fingertips on her clit, stating with a soft and slow movement to make her comfortable, and I don’t even know where have I learnt it, but it’s like an instinct, as if the _Force_ was connecting us again and making me do just the way she likes it. She’s moaning over my mouth, and I only can feel her hands exploring the skin of my abs, roaming the same path as I did in her body.

Now her tiny hand in pressing the extension of my hard cock, I could come right now just because of this touch, but I control myself, roll my eyes while she tries to do some movement. Suddenly I’m laid with my back down, and she’s staring at me with a desirable look in her face, she’s kissing my chest, following to the abs until she finally gets there, now she’s kissing my groin, following to the head of my dick.

She presses her lips there, and then I start to feel the warmth of her tongue. She starts circulating it, sucking with a beginner difficult, but as I conduce her and show her how to do, it becomes more and more pleasant.

“Oh… Rey…” I moan, deeply breathing, trying so hard not to come into her mouth. “If you continue like this, I won’t be able to stop myself...”

She smiles again as I say that and then come closer to me, kissing my mouth the way only she knows how to do. I feel her teeth biting my lower lip, she’s so hungry for it, so different from the first force visions we ever had, not repulsing me as she always did.

It’s my time now. I grab her in my arms and put her body undermine. I deposit long kisses all over her neck, following to her tits, sucking it while my hand presses and caresses the other one. I can see Rey closing her eyes as she takes a deep breath. “Ben…” She moans, and I love when she calls me by this name, refusing to call me as Kylo Ren, trying to create a proximity that I’m not going to break. After all, this is not my real name, and she wants me all by myself, from the deep inside, with my very essence.

“Oh, please, Ben…” She says it again as she feels my lips running through her belly following to the very wet and warm part of her, with my head between her legs, my nose smelling the numbing smell of her pussy, and I swear I would love to smell like this forever.

Then I star licking her cunt, like if I was kissing her lips, but the other ones. She’s so soft and hot, fulfilling me with all of her graciousness. I decide to put one finger inside of her, slowly, asking permission. She’s not refusing it, otherwise, she’s rounding her hips around my finger as I press it into her and lick her cunt at the same time.

_She’s mine_, I think, she’s _totally_ mine, and I’ll make her cum for me, I’ll make her remember me every time she touches herself in the future. This woman is the vision of paradise, and I could admire her beautiful orgasm face for the rest of my poor life.

I can see how hardly she breathes, her tits up and down really fast as I insist to add one more finger inside of her. She’s so opened now, so wet and welcoming that I can’t resist. I need to make her cum, I need to give this girl the pleasure she deserves.

I continue with the movements, paying attention on her expressions, and so, times later, I can see she frowning, shivering as her orgasm comes. She closes her eyes hardly, craving her nails on my back as she can’t take the sensation anymore. It was so strong that she needed to ask me to stop. She brings me closer and kisses my forehead. After, she looks deep inside of my eyes and I know, now, exactly what she’s trying to ask me.

It doesn’t take so long for me to stay over her, opening her legs slowly and staring her eyes to continue with the permission. “Are you sure?” I ask her, she didn’t even respond me, she’s adjusting herself under to give me all the way.

Slowly I slide into her, scratching her walls the softer way I could. I don’t want to hurt her but I know this is not something we can totally control. “Don’t stop!” She whispers as if she read my mind, and maybe she did, we’d never know how strong our force connection would go.

She grabs me by my back and brings me closer, rounding her legs around my hips, kissing my lips at the same time as we dance into each other’s body. I’m inside of her, and this is a better way to be inside of her than with a lightsaber. I would let this woman kill me if she needs because, from now on, I wouldn’t be able to end with her existence, now that this is the only thing that will keep me alive.

_I love her_, I conclude. _Yes, I do. _And _maybe_ – no – _certainly_, I always did.

“Are you sure about your feelings for me now, or must we continue to be enemies?” I say to her, most like a joke, but deep inside it was a true question, desperate for hearing her that she was enjoying that time with me.

“Totally not sure.” She answers and it makes me shake. “It’s even more confused now, but I do _love_ this feeling, and I think I can be falling for you… or maybe…” She smiles as I’m expecting for her words, “Or maybe we don’t need to be enemies, not in private.”

“You intend to fake this for the rest of our lives?” I ask her with a confused expression.

“No.” She says. “I want to join you.” I can’t understand what she’s talking about. “Let me help you, the light, it is inside of you Ben.”

I blink at her, paying attention in her word, in the way her mouth moves as she’s speaking, everything about her fascinates me, and I’m sure I could give up on anything she asks me now.

“_You_ are my light.” I say. “As long as I have you, no dark path will ever be stronger than this feeling.” I come even closer, sticking my nose on hers while I continue with the movements and close my eyes. “Be my wife.” I ask her, not even knowing what this implies. “And I’ll give you the love and company you deserve. And I promise you I won’t let you cry any day of the rest of your life.”

“Ben…” She moans again, almost losing her voice. “We can discuss about this later, but now, please let me feel all of your essence inside of me.”

She didn’t need to ask it again, of course I would let that incredible woman have anything shw could want from me. But then some hideous thoughts started to come to me. Have I rushed? I just asked this woman that I met little time before to marry me. What did I have on mind? I shouldn’t have done that, she probably thought of how pathetic I must have been.

“You were not!” She said. “You weren’t pathetic. I understand your feelings.” She said but not stopping our sex movements, acting so hard that I could feel her tiredness. “I feel it too… In a different context I believe we could have been really happy together.”

“Let the past die!” I said. “Let’s start our lives from now on, baby.” She smiled as I said the last word, as if our intimacy was growing even more. “Even if we need to run away, hide ourselves from everything and everyone.” She took a deep breath, and by the look she gave me I could assume she was considering my proposal. “My _Ray_ _of_ _Sunshine_…”

“You make things seems so easy, Ben…” She answers but in the next moment she grabs my hair, pulling it so hard that I can feel a gasp coming from my throat, suddenly she’s speeding up the movements. “Let’s just talk about this later, now continue to fuck me Ben.” She rolls hers eyes and throws her head back, all I can do now is to obey her order.

I do the same as she did, start to speed up my actions to make her feel the pleasure she’s begging for. The bed is shaking and I thank the Force for the acoustic isolation of my bedroom, it wouldn’t be a good idea to have an officer of the Base discovering what kind of things their Supreme Leader was doing with a declared enemy in his bed.

“Don’t stop!” She begs as I feel her even more wet against my cock. She’s literally pouring, all of her excitement dripping thought her thighs. And so, after a little more minutes, I see her hard expression crumbling into a pleasant smile. This time I know she had get there, she met an orgasm. Suddenly all of her rudeness went down, but I’m still working because I need to finish it. “Your turn, Solo.” She mumbles as a defy. “Let me feel all of your essence fulfilling me.”

Her words make me even harder, more excited, and so, after some more lunges, I finally cum inside of her, all of my sperm feeding her cave, letting my signature inside of the most incredible woman of the galaxy. I’m hers, I think, and I would love if she could be mine. I lay my head down on her chest and now I can feel the air of her lungs warming the top of my head.

“Ben?” Her voice is sweet and tired at the same time.

“Yes?” I answer.

“I think I love you.” I smile against her skin not expecting to hear it from her so soon. “And I think I want to run away with you.”


End file.
